


Art for I Swear That You Want This

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, It's mainly just Mingyu and Wonwoo witha tad bit of Soonyoung, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, No Actual Ghosts, Parallel Universes, Pseudoscience, darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Hi Author! Just wanted to say thank you for writing such a lovely fic. Hope you like the mixtape inspired by the events in the fic!





	Art for I Swear That You Want This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Swear That You Want This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736876) by [Sunvori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvori/pseuds/Sunvori). 



> Hi Author! Just wanted to say thank you for writing such a lovely fic. Hope you like the mixtape inspired by the events in the fic!

**Mixtape inspired by 'I Swear That You Want This'**

_by: **[colouring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring) on ao3**_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
